


Nor Iron Bars A Cage: A Happy Ending

by HappyDagger



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyDagger/pseuds/HappyDagger





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chronicler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nor Iron Bars a Cage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908868) by [Chronicler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicler/pseuds/Chronicler). 




End file.
